Way of the Shinigami
by Solitary Winter
Summary: He really didn't want any of this, in all honesty he just wanted to find the one place where he truly belonged. That all changed when they took what was precious to him. That one defining moment changed him; now he only wants death. It fuels him, it sustains him, it is him. For he is the Shinigami.


**Solitary Winter here. The story you're about to read is going to be tough to swallow. Those of you with weak stomachs, and faint hearts best not endure it. There will be blood, there will be violence, there will be mayhem. Also from time to time you might see a famous phrase from any form of media.**

 **Anywho…**

 **There is just one more piece of important information to reveal before you start. Our protagonist, Ahem, Naruto… has been heavily modeled after a famous bleach character. For those of you who don't know who Kisuke Urahara is, I do suggest you get firmly acquainted with him. See Naruto somewhat looks like him, has portions of his personality, and maybe even his abilities.**

 **Furthermore…**

 **You may or may not see references to other anime in here. And spoiler warning, there are no spoilers.**

 **Now then, on with this story. For as you will come to learn… the future, it's already been written.**

 **Chapter 1: Origin of a Death God**

"Screw You!"- Talking

'Curse You!' – Inner Monologue

" **Damn You!"- demonic/ jutsu**

…

"What a surreal sight this is. The village hasn't changed a bit," a single teenaged man spoke, looking down upon the village of Konohagakure.

"To think it's been quite a while since I referred to this place as home… sigh, what a troubling thought. Still like the master always said, the story must in fact go on. Ahh but enough of me rambling on. You came to hear my story I suppose. You did come to hear it right?"

Break.

"Well I guess I'll entertain you for a bit… though the thing is. My story isn't one that could be considered 'nice'. But if you really insist." He continued. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki… or rather that's what everyone who really knows me calls me. The people that call me that is small, in fact most refer to me as Kisuke Urahara, or Shinigami. Kisuke is my secret identity, and as for Shinigami. Well people tend to die when I come by. Sort of like having John Wick after you. I think I do currently own the title for having the most recorded kills. No bravado or anything, but I am positive I passed a certain bastard some time ago."

A drop of liquid fell from the sky. One became two. Two became ten. Ten soon turned into a fierce downpour.

"What a surreal feeling indeed…" He proclaimed. "Where was I, ah yes my alias. Why would I need such a thing? Well the thing is…" the young man reached into his black haori and proceeded to place a green bucket hat on his head. "You know, why don't we just start from the beginning. I've been told, that makes it easier to explain things… no."

"This all started just after I was born. On a night much like this one.

 **Flashback. Thirteen Years Ago. Konohagakure Forests…**

" **GRAAAAAAAAARGH!"** A gargantuan demonic fox snarled.

"Evacuate the civilians to safety!" A Konoha Shinobi ordered.

"Don't let it get any closer!" Another one barked out.

"Where is Hokage-sama when you need him?"

These people here are so arrogant. I mean to truly think that they could possibly hold off one of the Bijū, let alone the strongest one. Regardless of their impudence, this was a touching sight. Well that is how I used to think… though time changes even the most resistant people. Enough about this though… Let's find some real action. Ah and there he is.

"Kushina, do you think you can restrain him long enough for me to use that?" Minato asked.

"Cough… I think I can… But Minato… you're," Kushina despite her gruesome injuries voiced her concern.

"I know Kushina, but I'll be fine. Are they okay?" he questioned looking at the two in her arms.

It was silent after that, which meant the newborns were definitely okay. This was good but there was still the problem of the colossal fox towering over them. The beast in focus reared his arm back, ready to skewer the flesh-lights below on its razor sharp claws.

"Nrrg..." Minato collapsed onto one knee.

"Minato!" the red head yelled.

Apparently the fool had even less chakra than he thought. Still the story doesn't end here, after all I'm telling you this from the future, so obviously we didn't die that night. Aaaand, just on time our real savior appears.

 **Ninpo: Shiki Fūjin**

A strange sound emanated from behind the duo and they both turned to see the Third Hokage. His hands were clasped in a familiar seal, his resolve already etched onto his face. On his own promise, this would be his and the fox's final nights in the outside realm.

"No Sandaime-sama! If you use that the cost will be too high. Stop!" Minato urged.

"Kushina can you seal off the area. I don't want the fox to escape." The Third ignored Minato in favor of actually dealing with the problem.

But you see that's just the thing here. This problem wouldn't go away. There was a natural order after all… an unwritten law if you will. The villages needed jinchuuriki as a deterrent for war, just as much as you need foam to prevent a fire from spreading. I'm pretty sure we all know where this conversation is about to go then.

On cue the famous chains of the Uzumaki clan, **Kongō Fūsa** , spurred from Kushina's back. They formed a circular dome around the area and dozens of them wrapped around the Bijū, holding it in place.

"If I can seal it back in me then we don't have to do this. Sandaime-sama call off the technique!" Kushina negotiated. With her hands clasped she pulled with all her might. She tugged harder and harder and it seemed like her resolve would gain sufficient progress.

Just for the fox to shrink by about twenty percent.

"Damn it!" Minato yelled while punching the dirt. Outside the barrier a trio of Sannin arrived trying to enter but to no avail. Each saw the plight of their comrades inside.

"Minato I may be running low on chakra, but right now I've certainly got way more than you. I can at least split it and seal the halves in the two children."

It was a general rule of thumb I later learned when practicing sealing. Sealing things with bigger and more powerful chakra or sealing requirements, takes more energy at once than smaller things. It obviously explained why he didn't just seal it all into one of us.

"But Sandaime-sama, if you do that you'll surely die." Minato responded with a weak resolve.

"Though I need to know before I initiate the technique. Which one will bear which half? And hurry with the decision, time is of the essence."

To further accentuate his point the reaper behind Hiruzen took the blade out of his mouth. His visage loomed ominously over his summoner, before flickering to the children in front of it. Minato and Kushina then shared a look and as if a tough choice was about to be made, they each looked at a child. Minato to Naruto and Kushina to Akari.

Oh I did forget to mention that the bitch before you really wanted a daughter. So much so, that I wasn't even an afterthought… So can you guess who spoke first?

"I will not give up my precious baby girl!" Kushina argued. "Naruto will get the darkness."

Minato looked as if he wanted to debate. He did really want a son, and this could be one of his only chances. Still a look from Kushina killed any dreams forming in his mind.

"I understand honey…" he droned, "Hiruzen-sama you heard right?"

The aged man could only stare at the two with acceptance. He looked behind him to see the reaper making a curious face, as if it was also considering the choice. He then turned to his students and mouthed a hearty farewell before clapping his hands.

 **Fūinjutsu: Hakke Fūin**

And from this point the madness promptly climaxed. Upon the light show starting the three Sannin, mostly Tsunade, banged hard on the reflective barrier. The Shinigami reached his hand into the Third Hokage and tore through it. The hand then hit the Kyuubi and grabbed a light colored red chakra before sending it into Akari. It then continued once more before doing the same to the beast, this time turning the dark remainder into chakra. It then promptly flew into the only other baby on the site.

The madness ended when the reapers arm retracted from me. I still remember that chilly feeling its power left in me, despite being a newborn at the time.

"Thank-you… Hiruzen," Minato rasped falling unconscious.

Kushina with her own reserves diminished followed suit, leaving the Third to have a stare down with death himself.

Well that was dramatic… I think. Anyway I still don't get what happened next. See this is that part that even I don't understand.

Allow me to show you.

 **Next Day. Konohagakure Council Chambers...**

"It must be purged, kill it like the rest!"

No, no, no. That simply won't do.

"Yeah, that thing is an abomination. It's an affront to nature. It must be destroyed!"

And now were back to step one. Welcoming death threats, murder promises, and informative imagery. Oh goodness, there was even one guy in the corner sharpening a kunai menacingly while looking at me. One glare from Minato stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Minato kill that thing!" Tsume yelled. "I lost my husband to that, that creature."

So this is the simple and brutal reality of our situation. I who am currently sleeping in the arms of a somehow living Third Hokage, was just ousted by Minato as the one and only holder of the nine tailed demon fox. The very same fox that just ruined Konoha. To make things more interesting, I was called an orphan and given status as the most high profile ward of the state. Essentially just fancy speak for saying I'm all on my own. Oh and the fool who told everyone this, just _forgot_ to tell everyone about the other portions of the beast.

Though that dumbass pales in comparison to the next one about to speak up.

"Give the child to me. With my program, I could turn him into a loyal asset to the hidden leaf." A grizzly bandaged war hawk spoke from the darkest corner of the room.

That man is probably just as responsible for my life, as Minato. I mean he did organize this little meeting in the first place.

"Unacceptable!" Hiruzen shouted. "We're not turning him into some agent of death that is both emotionless and unable to be reasoned with."

Ahh the Third Hokage. The only sensible man in this room. How he's still alive to this day, despite using a certain death technique not twenty-four hours ago, I do not know. But I do respect the man. Still I do have to credit him as another reason for my terrible treatment. He's the bastard that sealed the demon in me in the first place.

"Yeah Minato, I'mma go with Hiruzen here and say absolutely not. Isn't there something better we can do for him," a brown haired man suddenly spoke up. He turned to his raven haired wife who also supported his decision.

Oh Fugaku you fool. This is the best, or should I say the best these assholes are willing to give me.

"I for one agree with Uchiha-teme over there. The demon needs to get the best treatment. I still say we kill him for killing my husband," Tsume reiterated.

"Tsume, everyone lost someone tonight. Don't you think you're being a little troublesome here," Nara Shikaku countered.

"Why can't we just send the boy with her?" One incredibly rotund man spoke pointing to another red head. "After all, she is a clan head, and the only one here willing to put up with him."

"I think I agree with Chōza here," Inoichi said. "Kairi-san is willing too as well."

Kairi sitting in the chair across from Chōza only smirked in approval as she continued to play with the baby. Naruto reached for a strand of red hair but was stopped by Hiruzen pulling him away.

On the other side of the room Kushina was visibly not happy.

Kairi and Kushina may be from the same clan, but not from the same branch. Kairi as the clan head had complete control over all clan related matters. Kushina as a former major asset to Konoha didn't fully fall under her jurisdiction. In short they had an interesting relationship to say the least.

One look from Kushina made Minato sigh in annoyance. He looked over to Kairi Uzumaki who was currently sitting right next to Naruto. She cooed at the baby, before turning to see Minato's attention on her. The other clan heads started chatting amongst each other at that time, arguing over who was right and wrong.

This continued for three minutes.

"Will everyone shut the fuck up!" Minato yelled. "Now then here's what's going to happen. Naruto will not be killed. He won't be turned into a solider or a slave. And he won't be adopted into a ninja clan just so you can get leverage over the Hokage. Naruto goes to an orphanage. Conference over!"

Of course the spineless coward chose to say that. He already sealed my fate earlier by allowing the beast to be sealed into me. And now that he feels guilt for forcing me into this all alone, he wouldn't allow me to die. Oooh, just thinking about this reminds me why I hate that man so much.

But nonetheless, my story was just beginning. For you see despite me being taken in by the orphanage, I didn't have a decent childhood.

 **Timeskip. Six Years Later…**

"Just stay down, you'll live longer!" some punk said kicking my ribs in.

Why didn't I just push him off me? Simple. He was seven years older than me and at least twice my size.

"Look at you. Lying in the mud like a common pauper. No one respects you. You deserve this!" he said while putting all his weight on my ribs. I felt a few crack before I croaked out a reply.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" I asked in pain.

Why oh why indeed. This is usually how my weekends ended up. I'd try to make a friend to ease the loneliness of each day, and then by the weeks end someone would come and beat me to kingdom come. Still that never really stopped me from trying. Well not until the event. But that moment is slightly ahead of us. Let's return to now.

"I thought we made it perfectly clear yesterday to stay away from the Koga clan and all its members. We don't want you ruining our reputation with your influence."

He stomped on my tiny chest for good measure. My half lidded eyes looked behind him to see someone else, probably his sister, smiling smugly behind him beaming with pride. I never did understand it back then, but I just figured I was one of those broken people not allowed to have friends.

"Hey get off him!" a young feminine voice said from behind us. The boy above me got hit in the head with a rock before rolling away to cradle his injury.

For me everything stopped. I looked up to see a raven haired girl my age, who was coming to my rescue. She wasn't the first kid who's tried this before, but she definitely wasn't anything like the only other one who did.

She offered me a hand and I used it to stand up. I smiled at her in appreciation before turning to the punk from earlier. He too turned to us and yelled several insults before darting off.

"You will hear for this kid!"

I shrugged before turning to the girl that helped me. Feeling out of place, due to my limited social interactions, I tried my hand at speaking to her.

"Uhh. Howdy there. Thanks for uh… saving me and… uh stuff." I said while sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

She looked at me with a deadpan expression, but when I glanced into her eyes I saw it. They were just like mine, only hers seemed like she was at a deeper stage of loneliness than myself. It was more evident when she spoke to me.

"You're not used to this either are you," the girl murmured while staring me dead in the eye. "My name is Satsuki."

She reached out her hand and it was at that moment that I knew I had found someone like me. Someone who walked the lonely path, not by choice, but by force. And unlike the red haired girl, Akari, her isolation was much more genuine. I didn't know it at the time, but I was staring at someone very important to me.

I took her hand never letting my eyes leave hers. It seemed like eternity before I finally spoke, and when I did our union was complete.

"Names Naruto. But you can call me what you want,"

And thus our union was born.

 **Three Months Later…**

My friendship with Satsuki was wonderful. During that time we forged a bond so powerful that it was nigh impossible to separate us. We'd play endlessly all day long until the sun set, and even when it did we'd play some more. There were times when just the two of us would even sit under the stars and talk about our dreams.

These were some of the happiest moments of my life. I'd never forget them.

Still I'd eventually come to find that our union would have to abruptly end, due to circumstances out of either of our control.

"You stupid boy. Fugaku is too lenient on you. Do you not understand what kind of monster you almost created?" an Uchiha clansmen asked while holding Naruto by the scruff of his shirt.

"But I don't understand. Why can't we see each other anymore?" I asked genuinely confused on the matter.

Back then I honestly didn't care to understand the semantics of this man's reasoning. Here he was threatening my friendship with the only other person in the village I can positively interact with. I'd eventually come to learn of the real reasoning, but for now I'll let you all know the bullshit excuse I was given back then.

"You aren't worth her time anymore punk. Now get lost and never appear near my family again or else."

I of course tried to play this moment off myself, but in the coming day's I'd try to meet with Satsuki and fail each time.

On the very last attempt I made for a long while, I actually did speak with her but when I met her she just traded greetings with me and passed by without even recognizing me. It was almost as if she'd completely forgotten about me. I would stand in that same spot all day long as multiple people walked passed me, ignoring my existence.

That moment had cut me deep. Far deeper than any physical wound I've ever been dealt. And yet the worst was yet to come. My life's suffering was just beginning.

I eventually broke out of my shock and decided to go home. Turning to leave the scene of disappointment, I was cornered by a strangely cloaked man wearing a dark top hat. The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain in my neck before falling unconscious.

 **Time. 11:59 A.M. Konohagakure Hidden Room**

"Don't you get it? The point of torture is to enjoy the screams of the victim." Some clown masked freak said stabbing me with a kunai.

"Nnnrng!" a scream of agony left my throat.

He dragged the blade across my stomach opening an incision right over my spleen. It felt like tiny microneedles where dancing inside my body, a sign of tetanus from the rusted blade. I tried to force myself into unconsciousness but my captor would have none of that.

"Oh no that simply won't do. I can't have my victim not feel any of this wonderful pain!"

His yell brought the knife deeper into my stomach cavity and I literally felt it poke something important. With a vicious yell he then tugged with agonizing might as blood started oozing from my opening.

"Please. Freaking kill me already!" I yelled honestly ready to die at that moment. Anything would've been better than this.

With an excruciatingly agonizing yank, I could only twitch as I felt that important thing leave my body. The world around me became void and cold, and there was a cool sensation in my gut. My eyeballs tilted upwards to see the man squeezing the life out of my organ. Somehow despite it no longer being connected to me I felt the phantom pains of him squeezing it.

"Wonderful. Let me hear more of your delightful screams!" the man voiced while picking his scalpel back up.

I felt extremely drained, yet there was something I felt in the next moment that changed everything. As the knife was tentatively brought to my skin a fire snapped in my body and I felt an intense sensation take me over. Hatred spewed from my eyes but somewhere deep inside I felt elation for what was to come next.

I'd later look back at this moment and only remember it as my first run in with my tenant.

 **Time. 4:00 P.M. Same Place**

My mind blackened in and out of consciousness. Several times I awoke still wondering why I had yet to die. I'd look to check if the hole was still there and sure enough it was.

Around the fifth awakening I just assumed that if a god existed, he surely hated me. The pain from waking up was starting to become more insufferable than the pain of dying. It was like there was something trying to revive me so that I could endure the suffering.

Around the seventh time I seriously thought I was hallucinating. For there was a red haired angel standing in the gore ridden shed with me. Ignoring the dead body behind me I felt her touch my wrist in a concerned manner.

"Good you're still alive, I can feel your pulse."

Her voice was beautiful but that was nothing compared to her hair. It was short yet vibrantly red. Simple and succinctly clean.

I felt her take me into her arms as I tilted in and out of consciousness. Even now my memory of this was very fuzzy, but I'll never forget what was to come next.

Kairi-san… you angel… you saved me when no one else would.

Time flew by quickly but we eventually reached the Konoha Urgent Care Hospital.

"Someone help quickly. He's bleeding out and needs immediate attention."

All the free medics in the hall ran towards the woman, however upon seeing my limp form all of them slowly stopped running and turned around. The red head would have none of it and grabbed the nearest medic with her free hand. Feeling pressured the woman hastened her lie.

"We're sorry, we're understaffed already, and we're having technical problems."

Oh fuck off. If that's true then I'm Carmen Sandiego. Guess where I am.

Kairi's grip only tightened and her eyes narrowed. "You may wish to reconsider… unless you want to see a very angry Uzumaki." She uttered. "I don't really care what you're opinion of this boy is! I will not tolerate such insolence a second time! Now then what is your response?"

To make her threats more valid a symphony of golden chains rattled around the nurse. Behind them stood several Fūinjutsu markings that threatened to pop at any moment.

The medic in her hold stiffened. "Madam Kairi, I apologize for the disrespect. Please forgive my insolence and allow me to take care of the boy."

Kairi you are the most beautiful, most wonderful woman ever. To me no one is greater. After all you gave me a new reason to live. It's a debt I could never repay.

 **Twenty-five minutes later…**

"What do you mean you're out of resources!?"

The head doctor looked at Kairi in worry. Her chains had returned, as did her famous anger. "Look we simply don't have any spare blood of his type left over. Not to mention, there are no available donors willing to part with their spleens…"

Damn I smell hypocrisy in the air. These are the famed medics of Konoha, trained by Tsunade herself. Said medics who have sworn an oath to assist with any problem no matter how severe the injury. Come on guys. This is a ninja military. Are you trying to fucking tell me there's no spare blood in all of over one million inhabitants? No spare organs either?

"Well then, he'll take mine then!" She threatened as her glare bored into the poor man.

"My fair lady you can't be-"

She shut him up real quick after that. "I know who he fucking is. Prepare me for surgery!"

Dear sweet merciful me. Fuck I love this woman… Kairi I love you.

 **Timeskip…Three days later…**

"Unng," I groaned as I felt my consciousness return. "Whe-where am I?"

"You're in the recovery room little one." A warm voice said to me.

I nearly jumped from the bed. Shreaking… I felt utter fear.

What can I say, I was a pussy back in the day. Compared to my future, the me back then was a twig being carried by a mighty hurricane.

'Dear god. Minato… Kushina. What have you created?' Kairi thought. 'I hope I can even help him.'

Over the next few seconds, I felt no pain. This was an odd experience for me. Awaking next to a stranger and not being threatened for once was certainly my best experience by far.

"It's okay little one. I won't hurt you." Her warm voice reassured me.

I looked up to see the brightest smile I'd ever seen directed at me. It took a while but the warm feeling around her infectiously hit me and I lowered my guard.

"Promise?" I rasped out.

Her nod gave me all the answer I needed. Her words of course did one better, "I wouldn't hurt a cutie like you for the world."

Me cute. That was an oddly strange word. Still my atomic blush did little to hide my confusion or my embarrassment.

"I'm cute?"

"Of course kid. I'm Kairi by the way." She said keeping her infectious smile.

I said nothing, still unsure of how to act around people. Satsuki and I never really fixed that about me, and at the time I was still nervous being in Kairi's presence. What a pussy.

"So… "She urged, "what is your name little one?"

"I-I'm Naruto." I responded. I idly wondered where all the pain from the other day went.

Suddenly feeling something out of place I pulled my covers away and opened my hospital gown. My eyes trailed down to my gut, slightly above the black seal there. I touched my hand over the spot where the stitches were, yet I didn't feel that gnawing emptiness from after the removal.

"My, my little one. You sure do regenerate quickly. It's only been three days and I can't even tell if there's a cut there anymore." Kairi suddenly said leaning over my form.

I looked up as her soft hands touched mine. I blushed at the contact, only receiving such things from Satsuki and Akari once before.

"Even more, the skin seems to be sturdier. I had no idea you'd be so strong little one."

Me strong. My blush only worsened at her praise. She was literally the first person to actually praise me, bar Akari and even Satsuki.

"Well you seem to be doing better. What do you say Naru-chan? Wanna go get something to eat?"

My stomach rumbled at her suggestion. There was but one thought on my mind.

"Wamen?" I said cocking my head to the side.

She giggled cutely at my antics but nonetheless pumped her fists up in jubilation.

"Onward to ramen!"

Yes to the food of the gods we go. After all, nothing could stop two excited ramen lover from enjoying the yellow nectar of heaven.

 **Later that evening….**

"And this is where I stay." Kairi said ushering Naruto towards a completely empty clan compound. The kanji on the hanging stone proudly read Uzumaki.

"Wow! Kairi-san stays in this big place?" I wondered. "Don't you get lonely?"

Kairi and I shared a look.

"Naru-chan my doors are always welcome for you. If you need anything, you come see Kairi-kaa-chan and I will make it my promise to help you."

I wanted to cry at that moment but I held it in. This beautiful woman had just made the promise of a lifetime to me of all people. I normally would've taken it in an instant but today taught me one valuable lesson. It was that in this world, everything had a price and in order to pay that price, consequences must be met.

Kairi was a kind woman, beautiful and revered by all who saw her. I was a demon, hideous and hated by many more. Hatred spreads among people far faster than love. I truly loved Kairi in those few moments we spent together. It was then I realized that being around her would only bring hate to her doorstep. That was something I couldn't allow.

I was just a demon brat. Un-respected. Unloved. I couldn't be allowed to receive love.

For that I made a nonverbal promise. A promise to never trouble Kairi again.

So with that I promptly turned around to hide my tears and waved while walking away. I didn't get far however, as I was unprepared for the strong tug on my shoulder to stop me. I turned to face who had stopped me, only to come face to face with the angry visage of the Uzumaki matriarch.

"When someone offers you something you say thank-you!" her yell was as terrifying as her glare.

I felt all my resolve leave me right there as I moved towards her and cried while hugging her waist line. Kairi standing a good amount above me only smiled in happiness.

 **Exactly One Year Later…**

Pain was all I currently knew. I struggled to pull myself down the street as the sensations jittered through my entire body. I also felt extremely warm around my core and more drained than ever before. I've been feeling this sensation for a couple of months now but today it's become simply unbearable.

There was only one person I knew who could possibly help me.

 **Kairi's Clan Compound…**

"What exactly happened to you again?" Kairi said feeding me another brown tablet.

Gulping down the lozenge with some water I swallowed feeling my impending death halt. The draining sensation was still there but I felt more rejuvenated than before.

"My body was so weak. When it first started I felt incredible… like everything I touched I could control. Now I feel extremely weak."

Kairi looked at me oddly before touching my head. For a moment she was extremely calm, however a few seconds changed that.

I looked at my pseudo mother in fear as I saw black kanji snaking up her arms. She too looked on as the Fūinjutsu seals wrote themselves on her skin in practiced skill. Once they were done she slouched over looking visibly weaker, but she touched the seal with her other arm and the effects went away. Soon more kanji appeared there and they started to erase the original seal.

Kairi back to normal gave me a welcoming smile.

'No doubt about it…' Kairi thought, 'that was.'

I interrupted her before she could even tell me what was going on. "Kairi-san… what is going on? What's wrong with me?" I asked her in tired confusion.

She placed her soft hand on mine and stared into my blue eyes. Her own starry blue eyes reflected only passion for me in them. "Nothing is wrong dear. It seems that my blood has awakened something inside your body."

My eyes opened more. "What do you mean?"

Kairi was immediately bathed in a golden black chakra and from her back sprouted nine chains. The chains on the right were golden, while the chains on the left were blackish purple. The center most chain was different from the rest, appearing ethereally white.

I looked up to see three odd seals floating behind her. One read destiny, one read passion, and the final read limit.

I trained my eyes lower to see seals similar to the previous ones, snaking up her arms. Each shined gold as they formed into existence over her porcelain skin.

"These are a part of the Uzumaki Main Branch' Kekkei Genkai. It's unheard of for a child as young as you to possess the Migatte no Gokuin, or rather it's better known as the Mastery of Divine Seal Stamping. Even stranger, you don't seem to possess the Kongō Fūsa despite it being the first step to obtaining this ability."

I could only listen in shock as this woman told me more about myself. I had a bloodline ability, even better, a bloodline ability related to her. How? When? Why?

"When did this first start son?"

My golden eyebrows furrowed as I recalled the event for her. "I don't really know. About a day after you offered me to stay with you, these three black kanji formed above me and black lines started forming on everything I touched. Sometimes I'd make things stronger, and sometimes I'd make them weaker. One time I completely lost track of a rock I had been holding."

Kairi took an expression of wonder.

'Unreal. For a boy of his age to nearly master Ultra Sealing like this is unheard of. Even my great-grandfather Jushiro took twenty years to get it to this point. His control over it is also unheard of.' Kairi pondered while staring into the blonde youths eyes.

His words from earlier suddenly struck her. "One day after… You mean you've had this active for an entire year!?"

I felt scared at her accusation and meekly nodded my head ready for the punishment sure to come. I closed my eyes in preparation, however there was no pain. I opened them to once again look at Kairi in confusion. Her lips quivered and I could've sworn I saw tears forming.

Great now I felt like a giant jerk for making her cry.

"Naruto," I looked at her as she spoke, "you need to deactivate the technique now. Anymore and your body could really stop working from the strain."

Honestly it's a wonder I didn't drop eleven months ago.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion before asking, "Ummm… how do I do that?"

Kairi touched my gut. "Try to withdraw the chakra back into your core."

That only served to make me more confused.

Kairi felt like slapping herself after that. 'He doesn't know what chakra is. Of course…' She placed her hand on my back and then traced her finger to his gut. "Try to search for a flowing sensation. When you've got it pull it in the opposite direction that it's going in."

That sounded easy enough so I closed my eyes and concentrated. Feeling the flowing sensation inside me I manifested a glowing red river to better grasp the concept. Then when I opened my eyes, my body visibly relaxed.

That was soothing and honestly I felt better already.

"Phew that's a relief…" Kairi said exhaling, "you must have an obscene amount of chakra to keep that technique up for a year like you did."

Kairi's own golden black chakra vanished and with it went the feeling of pure balance. No longer was there a calming darkness nor a raging light.

I looked up at Kairi's closed blue eyes with many questions. When she opened them she gave me a look that spurred me to ask my questions.

"Are you a Shinobi Kairi-san?"

The red head shuddered for a brief second but Naruto was sharp enough to catch it. "I was…" she spoke, "But I retired a while ago."

Naruto looked at her oddly enough. She didn't look like she was in her fifties, heck she didn't even seem shy of thirty despite actually being so.

"Nee… could you teach me please?"

"Hmmm…" Kairi muttered while closing her eyes to think, 'I could deny him… I'm already in hot water with that blonde bastard already, but just look at him. He's all alone and no one else is trying to help him. Even still, if he could hold the Migatte no Gokuin for an entire year, then he's definitely got the stuff to last as a ninja.'

She suddenly smirked before crossing her arms over her chest, "Sure why not."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled jumping into her bosom with a comfortable hug.

From that day on I came to her house every day to train. I learned many things from creating seals to removing them to throwing shuriken and even hand to hand combat. At first I could only apply seals to solid substances with special ink made from my chakra. Then I learned to use blood which made them stronger.

It would only take me a month to learn to create them on the very air with chakra alone.

With all these lessons I learned some valuable things. One I definitely couldn't move chakra from one seal to another without having an intermediary to calm to transfer. Two my seals while stealthy were also temporary. This meant they'd fade after time had passed. Most importantly I learned that stronger and more complex seals required absolutely draining amounts of chakra.

There were some upsides though.

Each seal did something different. With some I could remove matter or energy from existence, with some I could open or unlock things. One of my best works was the one that slowly drained chakra without being detected.

There was one thing I never did master or even learn for that matter. That was the Kongō Fūsa.

Apparently I was one of the only people in history to learn Migatte no Gokuin without even being able to use the special sealing chains. We never could quite figure out why I was unable to use them, but any time I pried for an explanation Kairi-san was simply unable to give me one. It was simply unheard of.

In that year I spent with Kairi our bond had matured to the point where we were legitimately mother and son. After she told me of her sacrifice for me, giving me her own organ and blood, I felt a deep debt and love for her. We weren't tied to the hip, but there definitely was nothing that could separate us.

That bond unfortunately did have its negatives though.

About a few months into our union Minato had found out about us. He regularly visited us of course to try and separate us, but Kairi would always urge that it was now a clan matter and he literally had no control over it. He'd even send his wife at sometimes to reason with her distant cousin, but that never worked either.

After all Kushina, Mikoto, and Kairi all had a falling out years ago after I had been born. To this day Kairi held those two in contempt, however she disliked Kushina far more than Mikoto.

There was also the children of those two that made this even more troubling. Obviously Kushina's daughter was Akari Uzumaki-Namikaze… but if my hints before weren't enough then let me tell you directly now. The two of us have known each other for quite some time. We were even on speaking terms with each other at a point far before this, however now she was banned from even glancing at me.

Of course she refuted those orders multiple times, but I always knew that she'd receive backlash from her parents for being friendly with me.

Feeling bad I forcibly cut my connection with her, for her own sake.

There was also the children and family of Mikoto, whom I mentioned earlier. During the year I'd turned seven so of course I could attend the ninja academy. It was on one such occasion that I ran into the little prick who spawned from Mikoto, and with great displeasure I had to force myself to not destroy him.

Sasuke was an arrogant vessel of madness and in his eyes, all who were not Uchiha were not worthy to be in his presence. Like his father, he also wasn't too fond of me but it wasn't really because of the Kyuubi. See once I was adopted by Kairi, legally I could take her last name, which of course meant I was legally Naruto Uzumaki.

The Uzumaki clan is closely related to the Senju clan and the Uchiha hate the Senju clan with a passion.

And that leads me into this next predicament.

Itachi… Uchiha.

I rarely saw the bastard but he and I definitely knew of each other. When he'd drop off Sasuke or come to pick him up from school he'd always look at me oddly. Not with contempt as he should have, which I would have accepted. Rather he stared at me with an angry understanding. Like I was something that had to exist for the greater good despite him not liking it.

Honestly it was worse than the villagers and at times I thought he hated me more than they did.

I was confused about it up until the point where I'd seen her again. Then I suddenly understood why he was angry.

Seeing Itachi walking Satsuki to school I immediately knew why he was mad. Satsuki had been my best friend at one point in time, however now she wouldn't even give me the time of day. I knew she was related to the Uchiha, but I never knew she was their scion.

After all I found out that she was the descendant of Madara Uchiha. The very same one that threatened the leaf decades ago.

That meant that she came from a very dark line. One of suicide and depravity. For it was a well-known fact that her father and his father before him had committed suicide under the strain of the loneliness and isolation they'd receive from the village. Those of Madara's line also had a high affinity for the Sharingan and were deemed flight risks at birth. For each and every one of his descendants had turned their blades against the leaf at one point or another.

It made sense for the clan to not let me get attached then.

Now all the puzzle pieces fell into place. They were afraid of her. I was once her friend and they somehow forced her to forget about me, because had she not forgotten and something bad had happened to me… all hell would break lose. For she had the greatest potential of all the Uchiha to unlock the Mangekyō, and if another Madara was born there was no one to stop them this time.

So yeah, Itachi hated me for giving her happiness and then being forced to take it from her. Understanding sealing the way I do now, I knew they'd probably sealed her memories to remove me from them. There was also the fact that she seemed emotionless, which hinted that they sealed that about her as well. This was probably what made Mikoto, Kairi, and Kushina drive apart as well. And since I know my mother didn't participate in the sealing, I'd known she was against it.

Being almost a master of Migatte no Gokuin now, I could've easily removed any seals on my former friend but I couldn't ignore my mom's warnings. She knew very well that if word got out that I could use this incredible power, the village would go to great lengths to erase me, and people from outside would try to capture me. Also I had a suspicion that Kairi would've been in hot water since she's apparently the reason I have this ability.

So for my most precious person in the whole world I listen to her orders and followed them. I never ever revealed my abilities and did my best to mask them.

 **Time Skip. One Year and Three Months Later. Uchiha Compound…**

The skies above the village were pitch black and the silver moon sat there in its full glory. It shone over my mother and I as we walked through the Uchiha compound with a purpose in mind. We were here to 'make up with Mikoto' as Kairi had put it, but even now I still have my suspicions over this. After all Kairi is the one who cut Mikoto off, not the other way around. Still I trusted my mother so like any good son I followed her lead.

We were supposed to have done this hours ago, but I'd gotten into another fight with Sasuke this afternoon. The brat honestly thought I would sit there and let him talk trash about my mother without me responding. So after beating the crap out of him, he and I were forced to serve detention until eight o clock. When Kairi came to pick me up Sasuke left us in a huff to go off somewhere, despite needing to come here eventually.

I still don't understand what was up with him that day, but I think it was _his_ fault.

"That's strange. A lights out curfew at Eight-Thirty?" I remarked to my mother. She looked down at me coming out of her zone and also thought it was strange. I held her hand at that point starting to feel uneasy.

After a short while a foul odor hit my nose and remembering this smell my eyes widened. I looked up to Kairi to see she once again had zoned out, probably thinking about something.

Did something happen here.

We came up to Mikoto's house and walked all the way to the back, near the koi pond. I felt more anxious as a strong urge hit my gut. The smell in the air got worse the closer we got and as we reached to door to the family room I just knew I wasn't going to like what I saw. Kairi and I stopped there and for what seemed like ages we just stood at the door. Kairi still seemed zoned out and I actually started quivering at the dark feeling in front of me.

Then without any words my mother opened the door. She never even got to take a step inside as a voice and a whooshing sound ended everything right there.

"Konnichiwa… and Sayonara… Kairi-san."

I looked up just in time to see a rain of silver cut across my mother's throat. My vision blacked as my sight trained on the tragic image before me burned into my memory. Kairi gave a troubled look as she held her throat, and as she fell down slowly my heart stopped beating. Once she'd hit the ground I'd zoned out.

I didn't move much, only kneeling down to my mother's prone form. Her breathing was labored at this point and her eyes had tears in them. She slowly reached up to touch my face before saying her last words.

"S-soichi… I'm s-so s-sorry."

Her eyes closed and her head hit the ground and I knew it was over. A part of me, the childish part that still existed in my mind had hoped and prayed to whatever deity out there to tell me it was a nightmare. I didn't want this to happen and yet I just continued to pray unmoving.

Sad thing is… no one answered.

"K-kai…ri…san."

No answer.

"Kairi-san!"

Still no answer.

"Please wake up Okaa-san!"

At this point tears began to form.

"Haha-ue! Please!"

I gripped her shirt in my hands as the first drops left my eyes. There was something inside me at that point that just snapped. I felt chakra, darker than before well up inside me and I took a long stare at my mother's dead corpse. My chakra got stronger as I felt emotions of pain and suffering present.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

 **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**

I looked up just as a massive fireball enveloped my mother's corpse. As the advanced fire technique took form it incinerated most of the remains, drying the husk up and removing all the hair from its body. The blank eye sockets had no eyes in them, and the nose and chin were burned down to the bone.

It was fucking unrecognizable now.

I looked up to see who'd dare.

"Father… Mother!"

The first person I saw was Sasuke Uchiha standing over his dead parents.

Now the rational part of my mind, knew Sasuke didn't have the ability nor the capacity to do all this. The irrational part told me to murder him where he stood.

"Uchiha!"

Said Uchiha looked up to see me currently upon him. I held him up as dark red chakra blazed around me, assisting me in choking the brat out. I was about to punch a hole in his heart for this transgression. Sasuke lost consciousness after recognizing my face.

"Come now Naruto. You and I both know he didn't do it."

I turned in anger as I saw the one man I hated more than anyone else. I threw the brother of said man through a wall, breaking his arm and shoulder in one toss.

"You!"

Itachi's face gave no response but he did speak. "Me."

The red chakra around me literally started to scream as multiple seals started forming in the air. My angry emotions spawned some truly terrifying things in the air, but all that ended when I gazed into his red eyes.

" **Mangekyō Sharingan… Tsukuyomi,"** Itachi slowly said as the world around us turned red.

Time seemed to reverse as the night sky slowly returned to evening. Then as it hit the right moment, I saw it all happen. Itachi appeared killing dozens of his brethren. He slayed parent, sibling, and child alike. He tortured most with his eyes before either gutting them or burning them to cinders. He replayed him killing his parents before me, and then he showed me him killing my mother with a few kunai.

My anger tripled when I saw his next target, Satsuki.

Now lets get one thing straight. I absolutely hated a majority of this clan since they were the police force, and always had one reason or another to arrest me. I was honestly glad they were gone, but what irked me was his intentions for Satsuki who despite our past I still cared for. There was also the fact that my mother was murdered before my very eyes.

As I watched the kunai come closer my anger reached its peak.

"No." I grunted just before the blades pierced her, "No! NOOOOOOOOO!"

What happened next was an amazing once in a life time miracle. My chakra took on the appearance of my mother's chakra forming her spectral image over me. Its golden black aura coated me as thousands of gold and black chains ripped through the air. Some had even managed to pierce Itachi in his forehead and his eyes.

As I saw the image of my mother smiling face, her final words urged me to act. "Do your best son."

"That is enough!" I yelled again as my chakra began to tug on Itachi and the sky. As it ripped and mangled the Genjutsu, reality once again came back into focus.

When I came to Itachi was already gone but I could practically taste his energy in the air. He was headed to the only other Uchiha alive in the compound, besides his brother.

My eyes focused on the air until I felt a tugging sensation. Not really knowing what I was doing my form snapped from existence and reformed several yards away. Appearing in front of the lonely house, I arrived just in time to block Itachi's downward swing with a kunai in my hand.

Satsuki who was standing behind me looked astounded at my arrival.

"N-na-ru-to."

She fainted afterwards, probably under a Genjutsu, but the only thing that mattered to me was that she was safe. In my anger it never occurred to me that she'd recognized me and called my name.

I looked up at the Uchiha in front of me with the black and gold chakra taking over once more. As my anger grew again I felt my chakra turn crimson red and my eyes started to burn. I couldn't properly see it but the reflection in Itachi's eyes showed that my white sclera had turned black and my pupils had turned golden.

"You kill… no more!"

My speech had diminuated into broken language beyond this point. I jumped at him with a never before seen viciousness and tried to gouge out his throat with my teeth.

He jumped back before turning into a flock of birds. The initial reason wasn't immediately obvious to me, but very soon I began to sense dozens of chakra signatures coming towards me. That's why Itachi fled into the night.

I sank to my knees at my failure. I didn't get my mother's killer, and now I'm all alone again in a village that hates me. I looked down to the sleeping Uchiha beside me before tightly gripping my hands.

"Gruaaaaah!" the roar left my throat.

I had to get out of there. They'd surely link me to this atrocity. After all it wouldn't be the first time I'd been a patsy subject. Thinking with anger clouding my judgment there was only one place I could escape to unnoticed with my limited time. My old stomping grounds, the sewers.

I darted for a nearby lid as the chakra signatures got closer, and closing it tight after me I dimmed my chakra signature like my mother taught me. For added measure I used my Migatte no Gokuin to create an invisible glue barrier seal on the lid, just in case someone decided to follow me.

I looked around the sewer tiredly to try and regain my bearings. Not immediately knowing where I was, I finally felt unconsciousness take over me. I closed my eyes.

What seemed like only seconds later I reopened my eyes to see a strange meadow around me. I looked up after stepping off of a sewer lid which I noted was oddly placed in a meadow. Then for all it was worth I scoffed seeing the nature around me. The most impressive thing was the strange row of red flowered myrtle trees.

I followed the row of them until eventually I came upon a large gated box, surrounded by eight rows of black ringed tri-grams.

A small part of me did feel fear, but I quickly snuffed it out without a second thought, ready to face whatever this was. Getting closer to the box I eventually saw the largest pair of red slit eyes, I'd ever seen. Slightly below them was a fanged toothy grin that only held malicious intent.

" **How long are you just gonna stare boy!"** a voice suddenly said.

"What the fuck?" I thought getting closer to the box. When I got about twenty yards from it a large pointy claw came out in an attempt to skewer me. I should've felt fear from it, but after what had happened earlier, I no longer had a place for fear in my heart. After all I had already faced my greatest fear of all.

Kairi was dead.

" **Damn that accursed Fourth Hokage. I can't skewer you because of this cage!"** the voice boomed emanating from the box.

Naruto only glared in return, "Shut the fuck up you stupid creature!" I cared not for the dark pit in front of me, nor the creature in. What did irk me was those eyes, looking down at me as if I was an ant before a god. I already had to see it from that petulant Uchiha, and I wouldn't allow another to look at me that way.

" **Well aren't you a mouthy little shi…"**

"I said shut up!" I yelled. A dark power took over me, different than the one she gave me. Where hers was perfectly in balance, mine was demonically red with black rimming it. Once again my eyes sclera turned dark black and my iris's turned yellow. Behind me three familiar seals formed and black kanji rode up my arms.

" **No. Impossible! How could you possess its power!?"**

Rage took over me. I hadn't the slightest clue what he was on about, but something did feel different.

From my back a new seal formed and out of it my body was covered in a strange flame like black energy. White soon balanced out with black and the ethereal outfit formed into a strange uniform of death and stealth. It had three layered shirts, with the inner most being white undershirts and the outermost being a black kimono. The pants were black hakama held in place by a white obi. On his feet white tabi now covered bare skin, and a pair of brown waraji replaced his previous sandals.

" **Shihakusho no Shii…"**

I ignored the beast's mutterings in favor of my own questions.

"You there… who are you?"

" **I'm the Nine Tailed Bijū."**

I looked at him confused. "The stories say you were killed by that insufferable blonde boob."

" **I am undying boy,"** the beast started, **"the man you spawned from sealed me inside you and the other one born on that same day."**

Wait what? Man I spawned from? I was always under the impression I was just a no named orphan who'd been dropped off at the gates. Now I'm being told by someone there on my birth, that I've got not only a father but another sibling. Something other than the truth seal on his chest told me to believe him…

Pieces started falling in place. The only person who could've possibly sealed this thing into him was…

"Then that means, my father is…"

" **Yondiame Hokage."** It growled, **"Minato Namikaze."**

My eyes bulged out their sockets. This couldn't be right. It couldn't be. I couldn't possibly be the son of the man I hated the most, and even worse if that was true then… that meant I could only be the son of the only other person I hated more than Minato. And finally that meant that Akari Namikaze was in truth his twin sister.

"So that would make Akari Uzumaki my sister?"

" **Yes, by your logic it would."**

Odd way to answer it but truthful nonetheless.

"So if he sealed you in both of us, why do I not live with him and his family? Did something go wrong?"

The beast stared at its master submissively before answering.

" **You were given my darker half and by association my darkness. It is said to be harder to control and also unstable and very dangerous."**

I narrowed my eyes, "And this is all true?"

" **Not quite. You were indeed given all my darkness as intended, but my chakra was only split into yin and yang. Yin and yang eventually spawn their opposite when deprived of it. Therefore it is going to regenerate what was lost over time."**

An evil glint made it into my eyes and a joker like smile formed my expression.

"Oh I see now. We sacrifice the son to pay for the sins of the father. Well then Kyuubi that means the other half in my sister is also going to regen its chakra too right?"

" **No"** It said in baited breath, **"I misspoke before."**

Naruto stood there waiting for the correction.

" **You and your sister don't quite have half of my chakra. You both contain about eighty percent. The other twenty percent is sealed in Kushina Uzumaki."**

Naruto looked down in anger.

"So then why aren't they hated too? I assume you're the real reason everyone hates me."

Pause.

" **He said you were the only jinchuuriki."** The demon informed him.

"And that is?"

" **A jinchuuriki means the power of the human sacrifice."** The beast said, **"Ergo you are my human vessel to lock me away."**

This conversation was starting to piss me off more. I decided to jump to another.

"Okay I'm officially done with them." He said feeling more perturbed. He pointed to the black garment on him, "Tell me what you know of this form around me."

He was obviously referring to the black and white ethereal shihakuso on him. It seemed ethereally flame like in appearance however it wasn't ghostly in presence. The aura around it almost felt like all of his chakra was literally sitting outside of his body, coating him in this thing.

" **That is the attire the Uzumaki God, Reaper of Death wore centuries ago. I have no idea why you of all people has it but I know a bit about it."** The creature stated.

Naruto urged him to go on with his eyes sharpening.

" **It essentially brings out all of your chakra to the world which grants you more durability and agility. It also allowed him to utilize his special chakra, which you somehow seem to possess. It may also explain why you mastered the Migatte no Gokuin so quickly."**

Now Naruto looked curious. "What do you mean?"

" **That Kekkei Genkai is what gives all Uzumaki their infamy and is the sole reason they were wiped out. I personally witnessed Yamamoto Genryusai Uzumaki seal away a continent with that thing."**

Even more interesting. He hadn't a clue who this Yamamoto character was but he sounded powerful. Not to mention he also apparently possessed the Ultra Sealing.

" **That Shihakusho you're wearing probably amplifies all sealing techniques considering what it is."** The beast added. **"However there are drawbacks."**

Now Naruto looked worried.

"What is it?"

" **In exchange for the power your body specifically will start to destroy itself. There is only one cure."** The Kyuubi stopped there.

Naruto sent chakra into the seal on its chest to urge it to continue.

" **You continuously kill people to fill the counter on the seal. If it ever hits zero you will die."**

Naruto looked visibly perturbed but nonetheless he still held is anger. He waited for the beast to finish, however when it failed to continue he decided to urge it on.

"You said it plurally. What else fox!?" Naruto yelled in anger.

The fox paused for a moment. It then answered slowly and cautiously.

" **The cloak is capable of destroying your body if it isn't merged with a strong chakra. If you fail to find one it will still kill you."**

At that Naruto visibly relaxed. He still felt the presence of Kairi's chakra within him as he hadn't used any of it against Itachi. It was likely Kairi also knew this and decided to give her chakra to him in her last moments. There was one problem though. The chakra was sealed inside of him, but it wasn't in the Shinigami shihakusho seal.

'Hmm,' he thought, 'I can't risk unsealing it to move it to the other seal. I might lose the chakra in the process.'

One thing was for sure. He was going to need someone well versed in seals to assist him. After all even with his bloodline, he had trouble transferring things, specifically energy, from one seal to another without someone there to help him.

Naruto let go of that thought before returning his gaze on the giant fox in the cage. The seal on its chest morphed until it became the kanji for servitude (隷属).

"Listen here beast. From now on you shall obey me and respect me. You will only do as I say, and help me with my goals."

" **Yes master."**

"We aren't friends… I prefer the term associates. Keep that in mind and you may continue to exist. For now, sleep my red servant." Of course I didn't really mean that. I fully intended to deal with the creature that caused all this suffering a different way.

 **Time Skip. Three Days. Forests of Kusagakure…**

After I'd woken up from my mindscape I was rejuvenated enough to continue my escape plan. It was once again night and I'd made it to the village gates.

At one point I wanted to go see what had become of the accursed Uchiha clan, but I let go of that fact after I'd secured my mother's corpse. It was still unrecognizable but, I knew it was her that I'd sealed in that scroll. After all I could never forget her chakra signature. I had plans to take her back to her homeland and bury her there, but that was far in the future.

For now let's focus on the current backstory.

After I made it to the gates I ran into Akari Uzumaki. She apparently heard news of what I'd done and how I singlehandedly slain the entire Uchiha clan in one night. So this was it huh. I'd finally lost the respect of the first person to ever give it to me. I grit my teeth in anger but stopped when she told me she didn't believe one bit of it.

I took solace in the fact that she was still understanding of me, despite all that she'd heard.

After some heartfelt words which I have neither the time nor the self-control to repeat, I left her at the gate and disappeared into the night. I did look back before I left and the last thing I saw was her collapsing into tears standing alone there. It soon rained afterward, but I hardened my heart.

It would be a while before I determined that she didn't snitch on my leaving the village.

Still that didn't mean they wouldn't find out. That little cunt Sasuke woke up and told the Hokage what he saw on that day. I was immediately labeled as a S+ Ranked Criminal and given a bounty just under the maximum limit, two hundred- fifty million ryo. I was the youngest person to ever receive such a rank, and thus far the closest living person in the book with a bounty near mine was dear old dads.

That leads me into my new predicament. Currently I'm headed north westward in a seemingly random direction. I'd heard from some street yakuza a few towns back that a Sannin and their crew was sighted in the land not far from here. Knowing I had a two in three chance of it not being Jiraiya, I decided to go check out the situation.

If it was Jiraiya, I'd kick him in the gonads, run like hell and high tail it to the northern sea.

If it was Tsunade I'd search for some cheap liquor and bribe her into helping me.

I hadn't the slightest clue how to approach the other one, and knowing my luck it would probably be him.

I bounded across the trees to pick up the pace. As I jumped I thought back to the seals I'd discovered Kairi secretly left me with. The first was a strange sword simply known as the Asauchi. There was no note on it or what it was exactly, but the second seal did have a note explaining a bit about it.

Apparently Kairi's specific family line was given a mission to take the blade and a mysterious black box and hide them somewhere safe. The blade was to be passed down to her apprentice, which was apparently him, and the black mysterious box was hidden away by Kairi herself. Along with that seal came a mysterious black book entitled the _Sacred Book of Prophecies_.

The context of the book was very vague, but a line at the end of it was the only thing Naruto took away from it. After all it was related to one of Kairi's favorite stories to tell him in her down time. It was an excerpt from the story of the lost masters.

It read, 'On that barren wasteland, a battle fating the world would transpire. Darkness shall prevail and the light expire.'

If it was true then Naruto shuddered at the prospect of completing his dream. After all if quotes like that really came to pass, then the future was unfortunately already written out for him in this book.

The text certainly was vague, but Naruto strangely believed in it, because his mother often told him all stories were based on truth small nuggets of truth. It was also reaffirmed by him when he saw that the author was apparently titled the sage of six paths. He didn't know much of the myth, but he did remember Kairi telling him stories of the sage who was old and powerful.

One such story even went as far to say that the legend created the moon.

If they were remotely true it would mean that Kairi and her clan had this book, the box, and that sword for millennia.

Musing on those thoughts Naruto also thought back to the last thing Kairi had sealed into him. It was a piece of paper, and transcribed on it was her final will. It's the reason he left Konoha in the direction that he did. Before he made it all the way to Kusa, he passed by the Uzumaki mask shrine northwest of the village boundary.

Kairi's will essentially asked him to seal the shrine into one of his special scrolls and specifically make sure the Shinigami Release mask was sealed first and carefully hidden away. He of course honored her wishes and did so, but upon removing the mask he found another mask hidden behind it. There was hardly anything special about the mask bar the red markings, however its toothy expression did leave a hollow feeling in his gut.

He'd decided to keep the mask himself after deeming it strange.

Other than that, there was nothing else he was tasked to do. She only urged him to live his life the way he wanted to, and not be pressured by anyone into doing something he didn't want to.

Naruto took those words to heart and begat his one dream. His biggest ambition was of course to hunt Itachi down like a dog and get his vengeance, but his dream was far more special.

"One day I'm going to find a place where I belong. One where people give me the respect I deserve."

 **Time Skip. Next Day. Ta no Kuni Border…**

The trail I'd been following for the last few hours led me towards this border village. It was filled with multiple exiled clans and hundreds of bandits, too numerous to remember. Most of it was just a monotony of scum living their daily lives, however one interaction did take my interest.

"Orochimaru-sama requests another Fusa clan member. Whoever steps forward will receive power beyond their wildest dreams." A white haired teenager spoke to a group.

I turned to the speaker and immediately determined him to be a Shinobi. He wore a weapon pouch and carried an air of deception to him.

'Not only that. He said Orochimaru, which can only be Orochimaru the Sannin.' Naruto thought.

"What happened to Hanataro?" someone asked.

'Probably dead if it's really Orochimaru were talking about?'

"He sadly passed on in a training accident," the white haired man replied.

Ooh I'm on fire here.

"We won't stand for this. Tell your leader he can bite me!" another shouted.

This was probably the leader. Foolish if you ask me.

The white haired teen turned suddenly and spoke emotionlessly, "Very well fool."

Those words honestly pissed me off. It was such an Itachi thing to say and I was ready to jump from my spot and kill him for imitating that thing.

"Wait sir." Someone else spoke stopping the teen, "Let me go with you." The young man stepped forward.

"Arashi- Ni-chan!" an orange haired girl shouted in concern.

"Sasame. I'm doing this for the clan. Respect my wishes." He responded before moving towards the white haired man.

"Follow me." The albino said stoically before leaving with his three other cohorts. They all wordlessly followed him along with Arashi.

Now was my chance.

"Hold it you five!" I said jumping out of the trees. Neither the albino nor Arashi made any visible movements, however the albino did seem on edge. The other three both got into defensive stances.

"And you are?" the albino asked.

"Don't worry about my name." I stated. Couldn't tell them, remember I'm a S+ ranked criminal.

"Ok then. What do you want kid?" he rudely continued.

He's lucky I didn't incinerate him with a seal right then and there.

"Take me to Orochimaru." I urged.

"Orochimaru-sama has no use for trash like you." He pressed on again.

'He thinks I'm trash,' I thought cooling my head before saying, "Why do you think I'm trash."

"You are pretty short and skinny nor do you look that strong," he answered.

Yup, really trying hard to not incinerate him right now. Maybe an example will do him good.

"You want to seem my strength huh. Very well then," I said with a glare. **"Migatte no Gokuin!"**

The albino could only watch in fascination as he saw everything turn black and white. Then in the next instance he was on the ground feeling extremely weak, as if he had no chakra. Over his chest my signature draining seal appeared.

"What is this power?" he asked struggling for breath.

My smirk was my first reply. I continued saying, "This is my Kekkei Genkai. All things bow before me. There are few things I can't seal or unseal."

The man tried to stand only for me to apply another seal to him and his fellow partners. Each one slammed into the ground as circles of black energy surrounded them.

"This is still an experimental seal. But against you it should do well." Naruto stated before stretching out his right arm, **"Fūinjutsu Bakud** **ō** **Series #79: Kuyō Shibari."**

Two of the guards felt as if they were burning alive with the purple flames slamming into their bodies. The third gave a muted scream as he burned alive. After he finally died the seal on my back now had a sixteen engraved into the counter.

"He killed Jidanbo!" the orange haired guard grunted out in agony.

Over with the albino and Arashi sat three other pairs of black circles that also burned them. Arashi started to writhe in pain but the albino still had that arrogant resistance to him. It made me angrier to see him try and defy my power.

"Very well. I'll show you a technique that could kill even the man you revere as god. **Fūinjutsu Kid** **ō: Hadō** **Series Modification #4: Jūgeki Byakurai!** "

Red lightning shot forth from Naruto's outstretched left index finger. It traveled near light speed before piercing right through the albino's tough skin and bone. It left a cauterized hole upon exiting the skin and caused extreme pain to the albino teen. He rolled over before huffing in pain and glaring at Naruto.

From the exit hole the skin slowly eroded however upon Naruto making a hand sign it halted.

"Kimimaro are you alright?" the orange haired guard asked from the dirt.

Kimimaro slowed his breaths and analyzed Naruto, 'That technique was near instantaneous. There was also that first one that held us in place and nearly burned me to unconsciousness.'

He could've easily killed them.

"You really want to meet Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked slowly realizing what was going on.

Naruto gave a wordless nod and released his previous techniques hold on the other living three.

"Ok." Kimimaro began, "I shall lead you to my master."

Perfection.

 **Orochimaru's Hideout…**

"I see you're back Kimimaro? Did you bring me one of them?" a raspy voice hissed from the darkness.

So this was Orochimaru. He seemed just like the stories made him out to be.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." He replied taking a knee for the Sannin.

Orochimaru came into view and I saw his white ashen skin and yellow eyes bore into me. "And who is this Kimimaro?"

The young man was instantly by Orochimaru's side in a defensive stance. Learning from the last time he already had his weapon of choice out. It seemed he learned from the last time.

Good policy.

"Kimimaro what is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru asked with mirth.

The man turned his vision to his master before immediately training back on me. "Forgive me master. This boy before you has a very strange power."

Still cloaked in the dark I couldn't help but smirk.

"Does this power have a name?" Orochimaru asked once again.

Kimimaro paused for a moment before answering, "He called it Migatte no Gokuin."

Orochimaru's eyes immediately pulsed out and a greedy look took his face. He tried to look directly at me but the darkness still shrouded my face.

"Boy come forward." He said nearly salivating.

I technically followed his instructions and went forwards, however my step flashed me right next to him. Orochimaru turned to see me flash him a grin with my eyes closed.

No time to be nervous. All I've gotta do is just introduce myself.

"So you're Yashagorō…" I said awkwardly.

We both stared incredulously at each other. I really botched this one. I mean come on, no one really calls him that name anyways. He didn't even look like he liked Jiraiya, much less become his student.

"I am Lord Orochimaru yes…"

Heavy silence met my greeting but strangely I felt I hadn't lost my nerve. 'Just roll with it.'

"I've got a strange name too. Nice to meet you." I said bringing my vision up to his face.

In that moment his chakra assaulted me forcing me to see my own grizzly death at his hands. By its end nothing had changed with me.

"Is that the best you've got? Surely you can try scaring me with things other than death right?" I said. I'd never knew that death would soon become my very own moniker.

Orochimaru licked his long tongue before squinting in delight. "So boy, why have you come to me?"

"I'm here to make a mutual exchange between us. In return for what I want you will receive my services."

"Oh." He paused, "And what is this exchange?"

"Well one. I want you to finish my training in the Shinobi arts. Mostly Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu..."

"And the other thing?" he asked eagerly.

"That would be for you to help me with a certain seal. If you can help me transport this chakra to another seal on me, then my request will be fulfilled." I continued.

Orochimaru's smile couldn't get any wider.

"This doesn't seem quite so fair. Surely you've got something else to offer me?" he asked greedily.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"As a matter of fact I do. Help me and not only will you receive my services, but you may also have a copy of this book," I said holding up the sacred book of prophecies.

If possible Orochimaru had an eye orgasm on the spot.

"You've got yourself a deal," he said in a hurry, "honestly this is a low price to pay for something so rare."

"Yeah… you're right."

But you will soon find that some things aren't worth the costs…

And he did eventually learn that later, but that was in the next three years to come. I finally started training with a Sannin, and under his tutelage I began to revel in death. I did a bit of his dirty work from time to time, but most of my off time was spent bounty hunting. Somewhere along the line I picked up my famous moniker the Shinigami. It was after I assassinated the advanced defense unit for Ta no Kuni's daimyo.

After that death just seemed to follow me. I truly loved taking lives and at times I felt like it completed me. Still all that notoriety wouldv'e been too much to go under my real name. Thus Kisuke Urahara was born and given an A rank status.

It would take the following years to get that notoriety all the way up to S+ rank again.

Training with pedomaru was hell… but to me there was no greater hell then that hovel I called a home. See the real hell isn't so bad, I've even got a nice spot there where I frequently vacation. But they eventually told me I was unwelcome after some unsavory events.

Still I used these last five years to mostly gather information, and boy did I learn a lot. Apparently while Orochimaru was secretly training me he'd been in contact with my target, Itachi Uchiha. The man is the reason Orochimaru fled the criminal organization, Akatsuki, and he has grown much more powerful in these last few years.

Well I suppose that is what happens when you train under the radar while the world can't find you. Honestly it's exactly what I've been doing.

I have the sneaking suspicion the snake tried to possess the Uchiha, and I'm actually glad he failed. Now I get to still kill him and Orochimaru separately.

This was still all the more reason to learn a bit more about my enemies. I can't join a village and try to gain respect, with elements out there that could potentially threaten this village. So with that I desired to learn more about the Akatsuki and what I found was actually quite interesting.

Apparently their main base is in Amegakure, but I've neither the strength nor the time to go their right now. Also they operate in two man units and the unit specifically after me, and Akari just so happens to have Itachi in it. So with that my newest master plan began to form into existence.

 **End Flashback…**

I sighed as I brushed the few strands of platinum blonde hair out of my eyes.

Ahh yes I forgot to mention that. See there are only three people in this world who knows exactly who Naruto Uzumaki is. That was a mistake I made some time ago, one I do fully intend to correct soon. The first is obviously me since I'm myself, and my new best friend Yoruichi Shihoin is another. The last one is unfortunately Orochimaru. After I had him change a bit about my look, mostly removing those noticeable whisker marks and giving me a bit of facial hair. I also decided to matt my hair down and dye it a different shade of blonde. Add my famous bucket hat, my wooden geta, and a fashionable green gi with a stylish black hayori and you get Urahara Kisuke.

How Orochimaru discovered my identity is not so hard to imagine.

One random day when I was working on Fūinjutsu with him I discovered the formula for my father's Fūinjutsu. Of course when the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, created the technique, he made it with the thought that only one who possess the genetic traits of the original jutsu user could activate a specific formula. It's the reason why Minato never could use the Second's formula. Anyways on that day I just so happened to try and give the jutsu a go, just for shits and giggles. Orochimaru just so happened to be monitoring me and well the rest is obvious.

So now that should about wrap this up. Oh wait… that's right. You guys probably want to know… why return to Konoha huh. Well that one's not so obvious. Thing is, I'm not actually a traitor because I never ever, ever pledge my loyalty to one sole organization. None have yet to earn that much of my respect.

You should've noticed I offered my services and not my loyalty. And so I never actually betrayed Orochimaru. His contract with me just expired… and for those of you who don't know what happens when your contract with death is up, let me inform you.

When you're contract expires I expect payment, and usually when that happens someone dies.

I didn't kill who I really wanted, just a rat the snake was preying on. Still with her now dead Orochimaru will be forced to come to Konoha and return to his original business plans. I'll be here to tie up some lose ends of my own.

Preferably the hidden treasure and the most important ambition of your life, kind of loose ends.

So if you still have the guts to join me on my real adventure, follow me onward with your eyes.

The rain briefly parted as the moon came out. It's light shined on my form.

"Village of Konoha." I said with an ominous smirk, "Let me show you what happens when you invite _death_ into your house! Okiro Benihime!"

…

 **End**

 **So. What do ya think? Tell me how it was in the comment section.**

 **The rest of this section is just translations for some attacks I doubt you'd immediately know the names of. These translations are all literal English translations. As for why they're in Japanese, well that will be revealed later but the short answer is, some things honestly sound better in Japanese.**

 **See ya.**

 **Ninpo- Shiki Fuin:** _Ninja Art: Reaper of Death Seal_

 **Migatte no Gokuin:** _Mastery of Divine Seal Stamping_

 **Tsukuyomi:** _God of Moon Reading_

 **Kongō Fūsa:** _Adamantine Spectral Sealing Chains_

 **Shihakusho no Shii:** _Blackened Garment of the Death Reaper_

 **Kid** **ō** **:** _Demon Spell Art_

 **Bakud** **ō** **:** _Way of Binding_

 **Kid** **ō** **:** _Way of Destruction_

 **Fūinjutsu Bakudō Series #79 Kuyō Shibari:** _Sealing Art Way of Binding Level 79 Nine Sunlit Traps_

 **Fūinjutsu Had** **ō** **Series Modification #4 Jūgeki Byakurai:** _Sealing Art_ _Way of Destruction Modification Level 4 Heavy Punch Pale Lightning_

 **Okiro Benihime:** _Wake Up! Crimson Princess (Deep Red Princess)_


End file.
